Rohan
Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing? Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing? Where ''is'' the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing? They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow; The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow. Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning, Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning? The Oath of Cirion and Eorl When Steward Cirion ruled over Gondor, there was a huge peril that frightened all of Gondor: The Balchoth. The Balchoth were an elite tribe of Easterlings that ruled near Palisor. The only hope for Gondor was the Éothéod, a tribe which lived in what we now know as Rohan. Nobody thought the Éothéod would actually agree to this, but it was them who turned the tide of the battle. The Balchoth were crushed during the Battle of Celebrant, which caused them to retreat back to the lands of Palisor. The Éothéod were given the lands North of the Ered Nimras. It was later known as the Land of Rohan. Then there was an Oathtaking of Eorl, the leader of the Éothéod. Eorl swore to support Gondor in the time of need. Cirion, on the other hand, swore that Eorl would be the new King of Rohan. Thus an alliance was formed between the Éothéod and the Gondorians. The Rule of Eorl and Brego The Dunlendings were driven out of their lands that they inhabited without Gondor's consent. This infuriated them to unite and fight against Rohan. It was at this time when the first settlement (Aldburg) was built. Many attempts on destroying the "straw-heads" were failed. Eorl was later killed by the Balchoth who had numerous camps in the Wold. His son, Brego, later drove out the remaining Easterlings and Orcs. It was Brego who built the Golden Hall of Meduseld, making Edoras the Capital of Rohan. Beware the Barbarian King Aldor made Rohan a militaristic power by conquering the East of the Isen. Their plan was to completely exterminate the Dunlendings. Goldwine kept the borders guarded, but Dunlendings still found a way to get in. They slowly began to advance to Westfold and the borders of Fangorn Forest. Soon, a potent force of Dunlendings was established, which caused King Déor to ride Northward to Edoras to defeat the enemy, but fails to recapture the Ring of Isengard. It was later agreed upon that Saruman would dwell in Isengard, and it should become a neutral zone. The Dunlendings later made settlements near Enedwaith and harassed the Rohirrim and intermingled with them. This led to a united clan known by the name of Dunland. Wulf, son of Freca, became the King of Dunland and now currently prepares to attack Rohan. Luckily, Helm Hammerhand is here to protect the Horselords.